My Destination
by Hime no Baka
Summary: Tezuka se da cuenta de los nuevos setimientos por el prodigio, y luchará por hacérselos saber a la llegada de una nueva chica que dará un pequeño empujón a la relación. Cap 2 Up!
1. Chapter 1

_**My Destination**_

_**By: Sakuno-chan Echizen**_

**_-¿Y ella es?-_**

¡Hum, extraño, muy extraño. Ya era la tercera vez que Syusuke le pedía permiso para retirarse antes de los entrenamientos. Cuando exigía (Por supuesto que lo exigía, era el capitán) una excusa, él simplemente le daba un golpecito en el hombro y decía que mañana repondría lo perdido en el entrenamiento. Mañana sí que lo pagaría, a ver si seguía manteniendo aquella sonrisa.

- ¡El entrenamiento terminó!

-La época moderna se caracteriza por el gran desarrollo cultural y artístico. Gracias a esto…- No tenía por que escuchar esto, bastaba con hacerle unas cuantas hojeadas a la materia y listo, no le demoraría mucho. Sonrío de forma casi imperceptible, el único que desafiaba con aquella forma de estudio era Fuji. Hoy había faltado a clases. ¿Qué le habría pasado? Fuji tenía una asistencia impecable, no era los de faltar. Seguramente tenía relación con aquellos permisos sin justificación.

-… y por último La Ilustración, situada en el siglo XIII …- volvió su atención a lo que decía el maestro, y reparó en el pizarrón repleto de garabatos. Parpadeó confuso¿tanto tiempo se había distraído?. Se fijó en los cuadernos de los compañeros de al lado, algunos ya iban cambiando de hoja para seguir escribiendo. Miró su cuaderno… sólo tenía escrito la fecha y el título: "Edad Moderna".

Se fijó en ambos lados, nadie le prestaba atención. Empezó a rellenar el cuaderno con cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera, pero no quería que se dieran cuenta de su página en blanco ¡Él¡Tezuka Kunimitsu¡Estar en las nubes mientras todos los demás hacían lo que él hacía mil veces mejor¡Ah, no¡Ahora sí que Fuji se las pagaría bien pagadas¡Hoy mismo iría a su casa para descubrir que tanto escondía!

-¡Click!-

-¿Mmm?- Bajó la vista para ver como había roto sin querer su precioso lápiz mina.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Subió nuevamente la vista para toparse con el profesor, que aún esperaba que le respondiera.

-No maestro- toda la maldita clase estaba concentrada a él. ¡A ése Syusuke Fuji le iba a ir bien feo cuando se encontrara con él!

-Pues entonces repítame la última parte que expliqué…-

-…-

-…de sus apuntes- Tomó su cuaderno y se fijó que no había nada de Historia moderna ahí. Si no fuera por que todo mundo lo miraba hubiera dejado que aquel tic nervioso se deje ver en su ojo. Todo la maldita hoja estaba inundada de "Fuji"… así no se podía estudiar. "Kami, si me salvas de ésta te prometo que no haré correr demasiado a los titulares"

- ¡Toc, Toc!- Vaya, Kami sí que era rápido.

-Adelante- Todos voltearon para ver como la Sra. Sumire entraba al aula y hablaba un momento con el profesor. Tezuka dejó que un suspiro de alivio escapara de su boca, primera y última vez que se preocuparía por alguien tan abiertamente.

-Tezuka Kunimitsu, lo necesitan en las canchas- Guardó rápidamente su cuaderno en la mochila y salió junto con la Sra. Sumire.

-Te noto un poco nervioso Tezuka- La miró con la expresión de siempre y respondió secamente.

-No es nada, no se preocupe-

-Bueno, tú dirás- Menos mal que Sumire no era de fastidiar… al menos con él.

-¿A qué se debe esto?-

-Syusuke Fuji…-Frunció el ceño. Ése Fuji no lo dejaría tranquilo hoy… a pesar de que no haya venido.

-¿Qué pasa con él?- Su voz sonó tranquila, pero por dentro sí que la estaba pasando mal.

- ¿O sea que tú tampoco lo sabes?- Sumire lo miraba con una expresión de incredulidad. ¿Acaso tendría que saberlo? Ya, él era muy apegado a Fuji, pero eso no significaba que supiera todo de él.

-Ya veo que no-

-¿Usted también se extrañó de su ausencia, entrenadora?-

-¿Quién no? Decir que faltó Fuji es como decir que tú le tomaras cariño a una planta ¡Jajajajaja!- Ahora sí que estaba cabreado¡¿Quién se creía ella para hablar así de su Bonsái¿¡Su madre¡Ja! Hablaba de él como si no tuviera sentimientos… aunque eso trataba de aparentar ¡Pero eso no justificaba que se burlara así de su planta!

-¿Tezuka?- Se dio media vuelta y partió a los baños con toda la normalidad posible, por que por dentro temblaba de rabia.

-¿Y ahora qué pasó?- Sumire se encogió de hombros y también se largo, Tezuka no estaba de humor, se había fijado de eso al entrar al aula.

Faltaban cinco minutos… cinco minutos para que ésa condenada clase de historia terminara y pudiera volver al aula. Se sentía como un reverendo idiota. Mira que escondiéndose en el baño como un cobarde para salvarse de las preguntas del maestro sobre la materia.

-Grrr… Fuji- En la soledad del baño empezó a soltar maldiciones contra el prodigio del tenis hasta que tocaron el término de las clases.

-Por algunos inconvenientes Tezuka-Buchou no podrá asistir al entrenamiento de hoy…- Los titulares se sorprendieron ante esta noticia. ¿Tezuka faltando a los entrenamientos¿qué seguía¿la paz mundial?-… Pero eso no quiere decir que es un día de descanso así que no se relajen- agregó Sumire al ver como Eiji y Momoshiro se estiraban aliviados.

-Así que, si no quieren probar mi…- Inui no alcanzó a terminar cuando los titulares ya estaban corriendo en las canchas.

- Jeh, ya están aprendiendo-

Repasó mentalmente todo lo que había comido esta mañana. No, la comida no fue el problema. ¿Era hoy algún día especial, revisó su reloj (N7A¡Yo quiero un reloj con calendario! ..) Nop, nada especial, un día común y corriente. Entonces¿Por qué se había comportado tan extraño? No fue la comida, no fue la fecha, fue Fuji… Tezuka se quedó quieto en mitad de la calle. Fuji… no, no, no. ¡Maldición, Fuji era un hombre¡Él era un hombre!.

-Maldición…- susurró de forma inaudible. Abatido se sentó en la banca que había en aquel parque. Un parque… ¿Cuándo llegó aquí? Supuestamente iba ir directo a casa de Fuji, por eso había pedido permiso a la entrenadora de ausentarse en el entrenamiento de la tarde pero… llegó a éste lugar.

- ¡Ahora vamos al pool! Quiero ver cómo juegas- Escuchó como exclamó una muchacha. Pool… sabía de primera mano que Fuji era igual de prodigioso en aquel deporte, aunque obviamente no tanto como él.

-¡Syusuke-kun, quiero jugar Pool!- Abrió desmenuzadamente los ojos… ¡Syusuke!

-Ma, ma, Winry, aún nos queda toda la tarde- ¡Ése idiota¡Pide permiso para retirarse, falta al colegio y le hace pasar un vergonzoso infierno en su interior¡¿Y él, qué hacía¡Pasearse con ésa rubia¡Ya vería!.

-Fuji- pero claro no llamaría la atención, le hablaría como siempre y por supuesto, no cambiaría su expresión… como toda la vida.

-¿Eh¿Tezuka?- No ocultaba su sorpresa, era obvio que no esperaba encontrarlo hasta mañana.

-¿Uh¿Quién es él, Syusuke-kun?-Él debería preguntar quién era ella ya que Fuji era de ÉL… olviden lo último.

Tezuka observó detenidamente a la tal Winry, mientras se le ocurrían miles de planes para demostrarle que Fuji era de SU propiedad… olviden eso también.

- Él es el capitán del equipo de tenis de Seigaku-contestó Fuji. Tezuka sólo frunció el ceño. La respuesta fue tan seca… ¿Qué le costaba colocar un poco más de posesión? Algo así como "mi capitán". A él le gustaba como sonaba eso.

-Tú estas en ése equipo… ¿O sea que es tu capitán?- ¡Si¡Yo soy SU capitán¡Y no lo olvides!

-Tezuka Kunimitsu, capitán de Seigaku-Se presentó. Hablar en su mente era divertido, pero ésos dos no dejaban de conversar entre ellos, por eso mejor se presentó él mismo.

-¿Kunimitsu?-murmuró consternada ¿Qué se creía? Mira que llamarlo por su nombre sin su autorización.

-Tezuka Kunimitsu… el mismo- Fuji miraba a Winry con sus atemorizantes orbes celestes, y ella sólo lo quedó viendo con ojos dudosos.

¡Otra vez lo estaban ignorando¡Y más encima se lanzaban miraditas¡Fuji abrió los malditos ojos para…! Esperen… ¡Fuji abrió los ojos! Eso era extraño, él los abría en contables ocasiones, y ahora lo hizo para responderle a la rubia.

-Emmm… Kuni-san- ¡La maldita lo llamó cómo! -… ¿Quieres acompañarnos al pool?- Por supuesto que los acompañaba, no sea que le haga algo a SU jugador.

-Está bien- respondió desinteresadamente.

-Winry, ahora no, le prometí a tu madre que te dejaría antes que anocheciera.- ¡Fuji, me haces quedar como un idiota frente a ésta idiota!

-Entonces nos veremos mañana, Kuni-san!- ¡Es Tezuka!... ¡TE-ZU-KA!

-Bien, adiós- Se despidió, se dio la media vuelta y salió del parque. Hizo todo tan desinteresadamente que ni siquiera Fuji se daría cuenta de la farsa… ¡Por que por dentro quería darle un puntapié a ésa rubia y llevarse arrastrando a Fuji lejos de ahí!

-Winry…- ¡Ja! No debería gastar su preciada saliva para pronunciar el nombre de ésa mujer, aunque haya sido un susurro.

-Mañana…- ¡Si, mañana te comprometiste a ésa estúpida salida con el estúpido de Fuji y acompañado de su estúpida novia¿¡En qué rayos pensabas!

-Fuji…- ¡Ah, si!... En Fuji.

-Maldición…- Golpeó una pared fuertemente con su puño y la mantuvo ahí hasta que sintió como sus nudillos le ardían.

Tezuka se quedó viendo el puño enrojecido hasta que se dio cuenta de que las luces de las calles ya empezaban a encender. Ya estaba anocheciendo.

Avanzó un paso, y entonces reparó en algo mucho más importante que la noche…

Había golpeado la pared con el puño izquierdo, que formaba parte de su brazo izquierdo… y con ése brazo había golpeado la pared… el izquierdo.

-Maldición, mi brazo…- Guardó temblorosamente su mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de titular. Suspiró cansado y ahora sí que se dirigió a su casa, sin golpear a ninguna inocente pared en el camino.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba limpio, fresco y tan guapo como siempre, según su humilde opinión claro está.

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios. ¿Desde cuándo éstos hábitos tan raros? Mira que ahora mirarse al espejo como si fuera una novia en su primera cita. ¡Ja¡Sí, claro! Ahora tocarían el timbre y…

-Ding-Dong- Tezuka se sobresaltó, y a regañadientes caminó a la entrada para abrir la puerta… Un momento ¿El timbre hizo Ding-Dong? Bueno, claro que lo hizo pero… ¿Justo ahora?

Tezuka rodeó dubitativo la manilla con sus dedos. ¿Qué tal si era Fuji¿Qué tal si lo fue a buscar¿Qué tal si…¡Grrr¡Despierta Tezuka, que no eres niña!

Antes de abrir decididamente la puerta, se preparó mentalmente para no parecer en absoluto ansioso o feliz ante Fuji. Inhaló… Exhaló… y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con…. ¡La cara más horrible que había visto!

-¿Aquí vive Shinji Hiragizawa?- Ése viejo tenía la piel tan flácida y arrugada que seguro podía estirarse como un chicle. No tenía pelo alguno en la cabeza, pero si una abundante barba de color blanca.

-No- Y cerró de un sonoro portazo. Estaba tremendamente enojado y tremendamente decepcionado. Ahora tendría que dormir con la luz prendida, no vaya a ser que ése viejo lo acompañara en sus sueños.

Tomó la tetera que recién había terminado de hervir y la vació en su taza. Luego se sentó, se sirvió un pan con dulce y otro con mantequilla. Y así, mientras tomaba desayuno, empezó a pensar sobre la situación que se presentaría en la tarde.

Tenía que hacer algo con respecto a Winry, demostrarle que lo que es de Tezuka es de Tezuka y punto. Piensa, piensa, debe haber un método que le haga llegar el mensaje de "Fuji es mío, no lo toques" pero sin llamar mucho la atención. Mmm… ¿Y si le pedía ayuda a uno de los titulares? Seguramente ellos sabían más de estas cosas.

¿Qué tal Eiji? Tezuka empezó a visualizar como sería la posible respuesta de Kikumaru.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_-¿Te gusta alguien¿Quién es¿La conozco¿Puedes presentármela? O ¿es hombre? Si es hombre no me importa, siempre serás nuestro capitán-_

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Definitivamente no, ése tipo era un fastidio. Tezuka siguió pensando… ¿Qué tal Oishi?

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_-Yo creo que la forma más pacífica para darle a entender a la "rival" que te gusta la misma persona, es hablándolo tranquilamente hasta que comprenda tu situación. Hay que evitar a toda costa algún acto violento, pero yo sé que eres alguien muy racional Tezuka y no cometerás ninguna locura. Confío en ti y como capitán sabrás hacer lo correcto, como lo has hecho toda tu vida. Recuerdo cuando…-_

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Para evitarse un sermón mejor se ahorraría la pregunta. ¿Quién más¿Kawamura?

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_-Nunca me he visto en algo parecido, pero yo creo que… bueno, usted sabe, eso de escuchar tu corazón ¿no?-_

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Era demasiado tímido para darle una respuesta directa… ¿Pero cómo sería con una raqueta en la mano?

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

_-¡No seas indeciso¡¡¡ La duda es tu peor enemiga¡¡¡ Lo único que tienes que hacer es machacar a tu rival a golpes hasta que se olvide de la otra persona¿¿¡¡ Qué hay de difícil en eso¡¡¡Respóndeme!-_

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

¡Glup! Idea desechada. Ehhh… ¿Kaoru tal vez?

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_-¿Pero qué…? Ehhh… - Kaoru se da la vuelta- Díselo a la cara y si no entiende pues… ehhh… capitán ¿Por qué me pregunta esto?-_

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

¡Nah!... ¿Quién más quedaba¡Ah, si! Momoshiro.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_-¿Quién es, quién es¡Vamos, no sea tan cerrado capitán! Si no me dice quién es esa persona no podré ayudarlo. Así que… ¿Cómo es¿Qué edad tiene¿Dónde la conoció¿Eh, eh?-_

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

¡Hum! Takeshi era igual o más pesado que Eiji… ¿E Inui?

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_-En situaciones así los cálculos son inservibles, ya que los sentimientos son los que actúan y la racionalidad se deja completamente de lado. Lo siento Tezuka, pero mis números y yo no te podemos ayudar en algo tan complejo-_

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

No, Inui le era completamente inútil… ¿Quién rayos le quedaba?

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_-Mada mada dane…- _

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

¡Rotundamente no¡Echizen estaba descartado! Además, es un mocoso ¿En qué le podría ayudar? Seguramente era un completo perdedor en estas cosas…

-¡Ashu!- Ryoma se limpió la nariz y volvió a acostarse, aún le quedaba mucha mañana.

-¿Miau?- Karupin lo veía curioso mientras se acurrucaba al lado de Ryoma.

-No es nada, seguramente alguien debe estar hablando de mí- Cerró sus ojos y siguió durmiendo.

Cuando Tezuka terminó de lavar y guardar todo lo del desayuno ya era casi mediodía. Bueno, aún le quedaba tiempo para mirarse en el espejo, y lo que vio fue a un hombre joven y guapo vestido con una gruesa camisa verde-oscura y blue-jeans. La camisa la llevaba abierta para mostrar su blanca polera sin mangas.

- Jeh, compite con esto mujer- Quizás no era su estilo, pero quería demostrarle a Winry que él no era tan aburrido como aparentaba… bueno, a Fuji también.

Miró su reloj, faltaban tres horas para la gran salida. Es verdad que ayer no se habían puesto de acuerdo a la hora a la que se juntarían, quizás por que la rubia tonta estaba tan apurada de irse con Fuji a hacer quizás que cosas que se le olvidó¡Pues él no¿Y sabes porqué¡Por que nunca escucharás la palabra idiota y Tezuka en la misma frase¡Por que a él sí que le importaba ésa salida¡Y por que quería tener una maldita excusa para hablar con Fuji por teléfono!

Tezuka gruñó al recordar la llamada de anoche. Kami, ése día fue una vergüenza tras otra.

---------------------------------Flash-Back-----------------------------------------------------------

_-¿Tezuka?- Syusuke idiota ¡Claro que soy yo¿Quién más te llamaría a éstas horas?... ¡Ah, si! Tu hermana prostituta (N/A: Esto te lo escuché a ti Cony! Así que dime cómo es en verdad la maldita hermana! ¬¬)_

_-Si- _

_-¿Sucede algo?- ¡Claro que sucede¡Estoy como un chiquillo celoso por tu culpa!_

_-Nada importante-_

_-¿Entonces?-_

_-Winry dijo que nos juntáramos mañana, pero no dijo a qué hora y en qué lugar-_

_-Seguramente lo hizo a propósito ¿A qué no es divertida?- Sí, escucha como estallo de risa._

_-…-_

_-¿Sigues ahí Tezuka?- _

_-Si-_

_-Espera un momento, le iré a preguntar- A través del teléfono se escuchaba como se alejaba. Tezuka se pegó más al auricular cuando escuchó la voz de Fuji a lo lejos._

_-Tezuka llamó para preguntar la hora de la salida-_

_-A las 3:00, y no molestes más, estoy viendo la TV-_

_-Bien...-Después de eso no se sintió ningún sonido, ni siquiera a Fuji caminando al teléfono cómo debería haber ocurrido. Cuando pasaron siete segundos Tezuka se impacientó ¿No que Fuji debería haberle dicho ya que lo de mañana era a las tres?_

_Estaba a punto de cortar cuando escuchó la voz de Winry._

_-Syusuke ¿Acaso no tienes a Kuni-san esperando en el teléfono?-_

_-Si-_

_-¿Entonces qué haces ahí parado todavía?-_

_-El programa de la TV está muy bueno. Me gusta ver a ésos participantes de Jackas, son tan divertidos- Claro, lo cambió a él por la televisión._

_-¿Pero y Kuni-san?-_

_-Tezuka, ya escuchaste la hora, adiós- Tezuka cortó inmediatamente. ¡El maldito supo desde un principio que él estaba escuchando! Tezuka se pasó todo el trayecto del comedor a su habitación mandándolo al infierno._

_----------------------------------Fin Flash-Back-----------------------------------------------------_

Seh, una vergüenza tras otra. Primero lo de la clase de historia, luego la burla de la Sra. Sumire, después el encuentro en el parque y por último ésa estúpida llamada.

Definitivamente Syusuke Fuji iba a ser su perdición.

Le echó un vistazo al reloj de pared: 13:12 PM. Maldición, aún le quedaba mucho tiempo, aunque… Tezuka se volvió a mirar al espejo "Nota mental: Ten cuidado, se puede convertir en un vicio"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Tezuka llegó al parque Winry y Fuji estaban esperándolo en la misma banca donde él se había sentado el día anterior. Cuando ya estaba frente a ellos se recordó a sí mismo que no llamaría la atención y que actuaría como siempre.

-Tenías razón Suysuke-kun, Kuni-chan sí que escucho la conversación, de otro modo no habría llegado tan puntal- Tranquilo, tranquilo, tú puedes mantener el control, no es tan difícil, sólo fuiste un idiota al no volver a llamar para ahorrarte lo de ahora, sólo eso y que la tonta te haya llamado Kuni-chan… ¿Qué le dijo qué!

-Quizás sólo fue una coincidencia- Ése Fuji, tan humilde como siempre… ¡No te hagas el inocente maldito!

-Sólo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor. De todas formas te debo 10 dólares- Trágame tierra, trágame tierra.

-Será mejor que aprovechemos bien la tarde y vayamos rápido a jugar ¿no, Kuni-chan?- Si, juguemos a patear a todos los que son rubios ¡Pero mira que casualidad Winry, tú eres rubia!

-Claro-

-¿Conoces algún lugar bueno Suysuke-kun?-

-Si, yo los llevaré-

----------------------------------------------To Be Continued---------------------------------------

Terminé! Otro fic! Soy nueva en esta área ya que es la primera pareja Yaoi que me gusta … lo pienso hacer bien largo! Jejejejeje reviews si quieren que continue …..

**Reviews! déjenme! Ô.Ô**


	2. Chapter 2

_**My Destination**_

_**By: Sakuno-chan Echizen.**_

**Holas! Sé que he tardado demasiado pero he estado ocupada con otros fics, pero aquí tengo la segunda parte, me gustaría que la disfruten. Es mi primer Fic Yaoi que hago por que es la primera pareja que me gusta TT, así que espero que quede bien… para Lemon voy a tener que pedir ayuda por que QUIERO poner lemon en este fic ¬¬ (Lemon Yaoi o.O… que raro que lo quiera hacer u.u)… Ahora el Disclaimer! Presentado por la persona más carismática de POT: Tezuka Kunimitsu! **

**Tezuka: Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ò.o**

**-Sólo di esto y después te largas (Sakuno-chan o sea yo le pasa una hojita a Tezuka)**

**Tezuka: (lo lee) ¿Qué es esto? òó**

**-El Disclaimer o.o**

**Tezuka: No leeré esto, una persona como yo no debe hacer cosas tan bajas como leer esta porquería ¬¬**

**-¿Entonces no lo harás? O.o?**

**Tezuka: No ùu**

**-No quería llegar a esto pero… (Aparece Fuji)**

**Fuji: Hola! **

**Tezuka: Qué haces acá? O.O**

**Fuji: Tezuka, no seas aburrido y lee el Disclaimer de Sakuno-chan **

**- 3 **

**Tezuka: Pero …**

**Fuji: He dicho que lo leas ¬¬**

**-¬w¬ jeje**

**Tezuka: POT no le pertenece, ya que es posesión de Konomi Takeshi u.u …**

**- así es!**

**Tezuka: … para suerte mía u.u**

**-¬¬ qué dijiste?**

**Fuji: Déjalo, aún es un niño **

**Tezuka: Sólo eres mayor por algunos meses ¬.¬**

**Fuji: Es verdad …pero sigo siendo el mayor ¬¬**

**-Aquí el Fic! **

_**-Sólo es un juego- **_

-¿Éste es el "buen" lugar?- Kunimitsu miraba incrédulamente a Syusuke, y éste se dedicaba a sonreír. Tezuka volvió la mirada al supuesto salón de pool… ¡Sólo era la maldita casa de Fuji!.

-¡Syusuke-kun tiene una bonita mesa de pool que nos será perfecta Kuni-chan!- Seh, perfecta para ahogarte con las bolas para callar tu tonta boca.

-Entremos- Invitó Fuji con la sonrisa estampada en el rostro. Tezuka entró después de Winry, de ningún modo le daría la espalda, sería un riesgo.

-Winry-chan, enséñale donde están las mesas, yo iré a buscar los palos y bolas- Y con eso se retiró. Fuji, Fuji, Fuji… se ve que aún no conoces del todo a Tezuka, porque si lo hicieras no hubieras permitido que quede a solas con la ingenua de Winry.

-Vamos Kuni-chan- Se dio la media vuelta y lo guió escaleras abajo. Tezuka sólo le miraba maléficamente la espalda mientras pensaba que tan bonita se vería con algunas manchas rojas… ¡Cuidado, Tezuka está en proceso de demencia!

-Nos falta un poco- Giró a la derecha y sacó una llave de su bolsillo para abrir una puerta con candado. El capitán arqueó una ceja… con que Fuji tenía muy en secreto aquella habitación, y comenzó a imaginar que tan útil les sería para ocasiones futuras.

-Kuni-chan, tu cara está roja- La miró de manera fulminante para que no agregue comentario, y por suerte la rubia entendió el mensaje y se volteó para abrir la puerta.

-Siéntate mientras Syusuke-kun llega- Primero tendremos que aclarar algunas cosas, porque mira que yo conozco a Fuji mucho antes que tu, somos amigos, íntimos amigos… ¡Así que no me vengas con éstas atenciones como si fueras la señora de la casa! ¡Puedo tomarme todas las libertades que se me antojen! ¿Y sabes por qué? Uno: Soy el capitán de Seigaku, superior de Fuji. Dos: Soy su mejor amigo y el único que entiende su sádica actitud. Y Tres: … ¡Él es mío!¡Lo que quiere decir que esta casa también es mía!.

Naturalmente Tezuka no le dijo nada de estas cosas a Winry, simplemente obedeció y se sentó con toda normalidad en una silla blanca un poco alejada de la rubia… quería evitar sus recién encontradas tendencias asesinas contra la tipa.

-Syusuke-kun se tarda…-comentó para sí misma- ¿Kuni-chan? ¿Desde cuándo se conocen?- No pudo evitar mostrar un poco de sorpresa, pero se recompuso rápidamente y fijó la vista en la mesa verde que estaba justo frente suyo.

-Desde hace mucho. ¿Y ustedes?- Preguntó sin el menor rastro de interés.

-Desde que tengo conciencia conozco a Syusuke-kun- Tezuka sintió como una punzada le atacaba en el pecho y se tuvo que agachar levemente para amortiguar el dolor. Sí, sé que suena muy cursi, pero las impresiones de forma tan abrupta puede causar un momentáneo detenimiento de la circulación debido al parálisis del corazón, pero no se preocupen que Tezuka no va a sufrir un ataque, después de todo ésta autora lo necesita.

-¿Kuni-chan?- Presurosa se acercó al capitán , pero Tezuka sólo la apartó y se recuperó enseguida. -Pero…-

-Ya se fue- Le dijo de manera cortante, Tezuka no era de mucho hablar, y no cambiaría por ella… ¡Mucho menos por ella!

-OK- Murmuró no muy convencida con su raro acento, y Kunimitsu recién reparó en que ella era extranjera. Es cierto que la curiosidad le rozaba, pero las mujeres son de mucho hablar y él no estaba para escuchar un sermón… para eso ya existían las iglesias.

-Siento la espera- Se disculpó Fuji entrando con tres palos de Pool en una mano y una caja blanca en otra. "Yo la siento más" Pensó con pesadez Tezuka.

-Winry-chan, ordena las bolas- Le pasó la caja blanca a la rubia y después se acercó a Tezuka, que seguía sentado.

-Elige el que más te guste- Kunimitsu eligió el palo de al medio y se levantó bajo la siempre contenta mirada de Fuji (N/A: Nya! Fuji es tan lindo )

-¡Ya los ordené!- Winry quedó mirando el triángulo que había formado con las esferas, como comúnmente se hace.

-Winry-chan, tu palo- La rubia sacó el del lado izquierdo de Fuji y se ubicó a un lado de Tezuka, quién estaba puliendo la punta de su palo con la goma especial que se usa en éste juego(N/A: Gomen por la ignorancia! TT pero es que no sé cómo se llaman u.u).

-¿Quién irá primero?- Preguntó Syusuke, llamando la atención de Tezuka y Winry.

-El que lance la pelota más…-

-¡Kajenpo!- Interrumpió entusiasta Winry. Tezuka se quedó con las palabras en la boca y con una furia peligrosamente contenida en los puños… ¡Todas las rubias despejen el área lo más rápido que puedan! ¡Esto no es un simulacro! (N/A: El Kajenpo es como el piedra, papel o tijera… y no sé si se escribe así U)

-Es una idea fantástica, e incluso es más divertida que lanzar la pelota lo más lejos para ver quién irá primero- Corroboró Fuji sin pasar por alto como Tezuka bajaba un poco la cabeza y arreglaba disimuladamente sus lentes.

-¿A que si? Bueno, el último que quede será el primero en partir- De mala gana el capitán se acercó a ambos que ya estaban con el puño en alto para empezar el, según él, estúpido juego.

-¡Ka-jen-po!- Tezuka jugando Kajenpo… ¡Que alguien traiga una cámara!

-¡Kuni-chan, has perdido!- Tezuka tenía papel, y los otros dos habían sacado tijeras… Tezuka perdió en algo… ¿Dónde está la maldita cámara?

-Será para la próxima – Le trató de animar Fuji. Tezuka no le hizo caso y fue a quedar a un lado de la mesa, analizándola… o al menos eso quería aparentar porque realmente no le quitaba ojo a la pareja.

- ¡Ka-jen-po!- Cantaron al unísono, y Winry quedó mirando su mano en forma de piedra con un puchero, como siempre Fuji había ganado.

-Sólo fue suerte- Winry y Tezuka lo miraron intensamente para que dejara su lástima para otros.

- Empecemos- Murmuró por lo bajo revisando todas las esquinas para ver dónde se hallaba más fácil y factible para lanzar un buen golpe.

-De donde golpees conseguirás puntos Syusuke-kun, no te hagas el que no sabes- Le dijo la rubia despreocupadamente.

-Es cierto- Asintió Fuji con calma. Finalmente decidió dar su golpe en la esquina donde estaba Tezuka.

-Dale rápido que igual ganarás-Le apresuró Winry dándose la vuelta para ir a pulir su palo.

-Ya va- Le contestó Fuji con voz apenas audible, totalmente concentrado en el tiro, pero el capitán estaba concentrado en otra cosa. Fuji casualmente quedó frente a Tezuka y para hacer un buen tiro el prodigio debía agacharse, por lo que sin querer le regalaba una buena vista de su trasero al capitán.

Oh Tezuka, eres un pervertido, mira que andar imaginando ése tipo de cosas cuando tu buen amigo Syusuke sólo lanza un inocente tiro al centro de la mesa… un tiro ganador.

-Sabía que harías un golpe excelente- Comentó Winry al ver como tres bolas entraban limpiamente por agujeros diferentes. Tezuka sacudió de forma imperceptible la cabeza para despejar pensamientos tan oscuros… y también para desacalorarse un poco.

-Yo también- Agregó Fuji sin quitar en ningún momento aquella enigmática sonrisa.

-Eres un sujeto tan humilde…- La rubia se recostó en la mesa, pero preocupándose de no interponerse en el juego del castaño.

-Syusuke, apura tu juego- Fuji le dedicó una profunda mirada azulina a su capitán antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos, darse vuelta y hacer otro de sus grandiosos tiros, pero extrañamente erró.

-Has fallado a propósito-Alegó Winry desde el otro extremo de la mesa donde estaba Fuji.

-Pensé que querían jugar- Respondió de manera simple, bajo las retadoras miradas de sus invitados.

-Pero no por lástima…- Le respondió la rubia en posición para lanzar. Tezuka se dio cuenta de que Winry era recién una principiante en el pool. ¿Cómo si no agarraría tan mal el palo? Quiso reírse en ése momento de su nula experiencia en el juego, pero al ver como Fuji se acercaba a ella por detrás con la intención de ayudarla omitió por completo la acción.

-Te ayudaré Winry-Chan- Se ofreció colocando sus cálidas manos en la cintura de la chica, causando un leve pero notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas… Y Tezuka estaba ya que echaba humos por las orejas.

-Puedo yo sola- Se defendió. Giró la cabeza para reprenderle, pero a medio camino se encontró con el capitán de Syusuke totalmente inmóvil, pero lo que la hizo temblar de forma imperceptible fue la energía que emanaba… estaba furioso ¿Por qué?

-¡Syusuke-kun, te he dicho que puedo yo sola!- Tratando de moverse lo menos posible le dio un firme codazo a Fuji para que se alejara. – Al menos el primer tiro, por favor- Syusuke asintió con los ojos abiertos de impresión, nunca hubiera esperado ésa reacción de ella… conociéndola hace tanto.

-Gracias- Volvió la mirada a la mesa un poco más segura. Mientras fingía estar analizando su jugada, pensaba en el escalofrío que le había recorrido la médula espinal en el momento que fijó sus orbes celestes en Kunimitsu, por eso había reaccionado de forma tan brusca.

-¿De verdad no quieres que te ayude?- Winry lo miró mordaz para que cierre su boca, ya que cada vez que Fuji le dirigía la palabra sentía aquella atravesante mirada en la espalda.

-Sólo lanza- Winry se sobresaltó al oír la grave voz de Tezuka, y sin querer le pegó a la pelota blanca que no hizo más que moverla un par de centímetros.

-¡Eso no vale!- Kunimitsu tuvo una tremenda necesidad de reírse como los malos de la tele, y es que sintió una oscura satisfacción al ver como la rubia perdía su primer tiro de una manera humillante, y lo mejor ¡Por su culpa!... Oh, oh, cuidado Tezuka, la compañía de Fuji te está afectando de modo alarmante.

-No te preocupes, habrá más tiros- Le consoló el bueno de Fuji.

-¡No fue justo!- Berrinchó Winry sabiendo de antemano que había sido a posta, sin embargo no se atrevía si quiera a mirar acusadoramente al culpable.

-Para ser un ganador, ante todo debes aprender a perder- Le dijo el capitán de forma neutral sin dedicarle ninguna mirada.

-Está bien…- Respondió de forma vaga. Así que Kuni-Buchou le había hecho perder y después se hace el inocente recitándole una moraleja de campeón… pues a pesar del indescriptible temor que le tenía no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzadas. Es hora de que empiece a sentir sus propias palabras.

Tezuka sonrió plácidamente al ver ya que tenía el juego ganado, la tonta rubia con su golpecito había dejado la bola blanca en el lugar perfecto para meter dos bolas al mismo tiempo. Sonará difícil, pero recuerden que el que tiene la partida es el Capitán Tezuka Kunimitsu. Expertamente se posicionó en la mitad de la mesa y se aseguró de tomar firmemente el palo, impulsó el palo para atrás para dar su golpe ganador pero…

-¡Araña!- Exclamó con fingido miedo Winry, subiéndose simultáneamente a los brazos de Fuji que no puso objeción. Tezuka se desconcentró y pegó a la parte baja de la pelota, por lo que ésta dio un gran salto a través de la sala y "casualmente" fue a parar a la cabeza de Winry. El grito no fue el causante de su "torpe" tiro, si no el hecho de que la rubia se haya atrevido a subirse en los brazos de "SU" compañero.

-¡Ouch!- Winry se sobó su adolorida cabeza, y Fuji la bajó de sus brazos para acariciarle tiernamente el pequeño moretón. - ¡Me duele Syu-chan!-

-No es nada, es un golpe muy leve- Le trató de tranquilizar. Giró la vista a Tezuka que miraba con oculto placer a Winry- ¿Qué te ha pasado? No es muy de ti equivocarte de ésta forma- Se burló con los ojos abiertos.

Rápido Tezuka, una excusa factible, mira que tú eres el bueno del cuento.

-Es mi brazo, me ha molestado desde hace un rato- se justificó al tiempo que se daba la vuelta de forma indiferente y se acercaba a una silla para sentarse.

-Pues debe molestarte bastante para lanzar un tiro de tal magnitud- Rió sarcástica Winry aún con unas pocas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Cuando digo "molestar", no me refiero a que me duela- Le aclaró Tezuka con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados de forma despreocupada.

-¡Pero de todos modos me debes una disculpa!- Le exigió.

-Primero que nada, tú fuiste la que me desconcentró con tu dramático grito de la araña, así que técnicamente tú eres la que debe disculparse.- Tezuka abrió los ojos para mirar como Winry enrojecía de vergüenza por la escena anterior.

-Tiene razón Win-chan, deja el orgullo y discúlpate para reanudar el juego- Fuji le dio un leve empujón en la espalda.

-Oh, OK- Arrastrando los pies se dirigió hacia Tezuka, quién seguía cómodamente sentado, disfrutando del sufrimiento de su enemiga autodeclarada.- Kuni-chan…- Comenzó a decir, pero se vio interrumpida.

-Tezuka-Buchou- Le rectificó con la voz fría.

-Tezuka-Buchou… lamento…-

-Aceptado. Fuji, juega rápido- Sin tenerle la más mínima compasión, se paró de su asiento dejando a Winry en la misma posición, con su disculpa en la boca.

-Winry-chan, a jugar- La rubia volvió al lado de Fuji con el ceño fruncido de indignación.

-Ahora me toca a mí- Se dijo Fuji con la pelota blanca en la mira, dio un poderoso golpe a la pelota en la que dos pelotas entraron sin problemas a los agujeros.

-Muy bien..- Se felicitó por lo bajo. Rodeó la mesa y se posicionó para otro de sus tiros, en la que ganó de manera impecable. El juego no duró más, ya que el gran Syusuke fue el campeón al ganar el juego en sólo dos turnos seguidos. Winry le sacó la lengua de forma infantil y se retiró como mala perdedora que era. Tezuka sólo bufó por lo bajo y se fue detrás de Winry… como mal perdedor que era también.

-Creo que me pasé…- Syusuke dejó su palo en la mesa y salió de la sala.

-No me comprarás con comida Fuji- Advirtió Winry antes de lanzarse a por la comida de Syusuke. Fuji sólo sonrió, Winry lo llamaba por su apellido cuando estaba enojada con él.

-Sólo quería cocinar, después de todo son mis invitados- Fuji empezó a comer antes de que la rubia acabe con la cena.

-Como si no te conociera Syusuke Fuji-Murmuró con los ojos celestes entrecerrados.

-Sírvete Tezuka, cocino delicioso- Le invitó el prodigio al ver como Tezuka permanecía sentado al lado suyo inmóvil, como una estatua.

-Lo repito, eres tan humilde- Winry se calló al instante en que el capitán penetró sus ojos en los suyos. Tezuka bajó la mirada y se dispuso a comer.

-Me he divertido bastante, quisiera que nos volvamos a juntar- Tezuka se cubrió la boca con la palma de su mano para ahogar la tos que se le vino al escuchar a Fuji decir eso.

-¡Sí, ha sido divertido ver como perdemos!- Exclamó sarcástica.

- Tezuka ¿Tienes libre mañana?- Kunimitsu asintió mientras se limpiaba la boca sutilmente con una servilleta.-Entonces no habrá problemas-

-¡Hey! ¡No me has preguntado a mí! ¿Qué tal si yo debo hacer cosas mañana?- Alegó indignada.

-Sé que no las tienes- Le aseguró. Winry sólo gruñó y reanudó su tarea de comer.

-Entonces nos juntaremos mañana en la plaza, a la misma hora- Concluyó Fuji.

-¿Y qué haremos?- Preguntó la rubia con un poco de ensalada en los labios.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo… ¡Ah, si!- El capitán y Winry fijaron la vista confusos en Fuji- Será una cita doble-

-¿¡QUE?!- Winry se llegó a levantar de la mesa ante la impresión que recibió. -¡¿Pero de qué estás hablando si yo…?!- Syusuke la silenció con su helada mirada azulina, y ella sabía que no debía alegar cuando Fuji la miraba de ésa forma.

-Será una cita doble- Repitió más firme.

-Fuji, sabes que…- El prodigio interrumpió a su capitán con su sonrisa y le dijo- Sé que tienes novia Tezuka, invítala mañana para que la conozcamos-

-Pero…-

-Iré a lavar los platos- Fuji se levantó de la mesa llevándose la loza que estaba desocupada y se dirigió a la cocina. Tezuka decidió irse antes de que su buen amigo le dé más problemas, pero Winry lo detuvo.

-¿Así que tienes novia Kuni-chan? ¿Pero qué digo? Por supuesto que tienes novia, todo chico lindo la tiene… a menos que sea "raro". La mayoría de los actores guapos nos decepcionan con sus gustos homosexuales, pero yo creo que tú…-

-Me voy- Rápidamente se puso los zapatos y salió de la casa de Fuji.

-Syusuke- llamó cando hubo de estar segura de que el capitán se había ido- ¿de verdad qué está bien hacer esto? Digo, tú y yo no podemos ser novios, somos familia, por lo tanto no es correcto que…-

-Esta situación me encanta, déjame disfrutarla Winry-chan- Le respondió desde la cocina.

-Te debía algunos favores, así que no me importa y me libro de una vez por todas…- Winry se levantó y recogió las cosas de la mesa-… a propósito ¿de verdad tiene novia? ¿O sólo querías colocarlo en un aprieto?-

-Hace tiempo que no lo veo metido en un buen lío, ya es hora de que empiece a sentir la adrenalina ¿no crees?-

-Viniendo de ti creo que está bien- suspiró- cómo te encanta hacer sentir a los demás con el pulso acelerado-

- Es una sensación gratificante ¿acaso tú no lo sientes?-

-Claro que la siento, pero nada gratificante-

-Pues deberías, no sabes de lo que te pierdes-

-Como digas primo- Dijo resignada.

¡Mujeres escuchen! ¡El capitán Tezuka Kunimitsu se encuentra recorriendo las calles en busca de una novia temporal! ¡Oportunidad única!

-Una novia… ¿dónde rayos se encuentran las mujeres cuando se les necesita?- Exacto, en los partidos se te pegan como lapa, tocándote, chillando, acosándote, asfixiándote, violando tu espacio personal… ¡Pero ahora que las buscas se esconden en sus pequeñas ratoneras, haciéndose las indefensas cuando tú eres el queso que cazan cada mañana!- Son demasiado complejas…- Gruñendo y bufando por lo bajo fue camino a casa… sin ninguna maldita hembra a la vista.

Mmm… creo que es pasable o.O Gomen nasai por la demora!!!! TT… pero es que no me dejan estar mucho tiempo en el PC… y estuve ocupada con los otros fics ….

Muchas gracias por los reviews, y espero sigan apoyándome. Y por último, repito y recalco… ESTA ES LA UNICA PAREJA YAOI QUE ME GUSTA ¬¬ ( No me gusta ni la Ah-Un Pair … ni ninguna de POT más!!!!!!!!!! ) Y con eso me despido! Xao!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEWS GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1


End file.
